Pirate on the Loose
by VeriCo2307
Summary: What will jessica do when a certain pirate enters her life? His dashing looks and personality had stolen her heart the mometn she see saw him on the big screen. But what will happen as her fantasy materializes in front of her? 1st fanfic! Plz R&R...
1. I Nothing but Desires

Pirate on the Loose!

**I. Nothing but Desires-**

It was 8.30 on Friday night and Jessica Garcia was sitting in her L.A apartment watching her all time favorite movie: _Pirates of the Caribbean_.  
Most of her friends were out partying and having fun, but she had opted for a quiet night at home watching the man of her dreams,Captain Jack Sparrow.

This movie always made her feel better and it insured that he'd be in her dreams tonight. She did not want to spend the night worrying or thinking about the bastard.  
Her boyfriend of two years had dumped her for a creamy skinned,blond,blue eyed bitch. He had said that they had lost their spark and he wanted something new and exciting. Plus,  
he told her that he wanted someone who would fit nicely in his rich family's family portraits, which were taken every year. Of course she knew he meant someone beautiful in the american sense.  
Not that Jessica wasn't beautiful. She was, but in a completely different way.  
Jessica had tanned skin the color of caramel. Her hair was a mass of lucious glossy brown curls that attracted more attention than she cared for. She had big dark brown eyes masterfully adorned with jet-black long eyelashes. She was a stunning dark skinned beauty.  
After all she was of hispanic heritage.

Why all of this wasn't enought for her ex-boyfriend? WHo knows? Maybe he's more comfortable with a simple blond, blue eyed beauty than an exotic, _beautiful **latina**_.

She was curled on the couch with a tub of her favorite **PUBLIX** brand ice cream, Chocolate chip cookie dough. Jess, as all her friends called her, swears on her life that a large quantity of ice cream and a big helping of Jack Sparrow will cure any malady.  
With her it was no different. The movie wasn't even halfway though and she had already forgotten all about her asshole ex-boyfriend. She loved the way jack jumps in the water to rescue Elizabeth. Although she wishes she was the one being cradled in the captain's strong arms...

_"I would not mind him taking off my corset...I'd be willing to wear one just to have him take it off"_ she laughs loudly...

It was the first time she had laughed or even smiled in a week! Once the movie was over,  
she cleaned up and headed to her bedroom.  
Her bedroom had a beautiful design. The colors were those of the sea. Rich blues and grays.  
It was her job after all. She worked for a company that made designs for famous celebrities and rich people.  
She loved her job and was good at it.

Jess put on her PJ's, a hot pink silk nightgown, and slid under the covers.  
A few minutes later she dozed off into a deep sleep...

_...And there he was, standing looking out towards the ocean, breathing in the breeze and the salty air brought forth by the tide. He had a hand on his hip and the other on a bottle of rum. He was magnificent in every way. The dreadlocks, the white shirt and breeches. The P tattooed upon his arm.  
His powerful body..although it was covered I knew his abdomen was a hard rock. Then, he turned and looked straight at me. He looked confused for a moment and walked towards me. "Finally, your awake luv," I gaped at him, taken aback. Then I noticed that I was sitting on the sand, barefoot and wearing only my nightgown. He bent down to me and sat in front of me. Then in one swift movement he had me in his arms and his warm lips on mine. I felt my heart practically jump of my chest. His lips, parted adn I felt the wetness of his tongue as he pried my lips open. Just then I decided to let myself go and not question it. I melted into his arms. And his strong hands held me tight and close to his body. A small moan escaped my lips and he broke the kiss. He looked me in the eyes and smiled.  
His hand came up and brushed aside a loose curl. He bent over to kiss me again and..._

I woke up suddenly and I felt completely disoriented. I trashed about on my bed, until I realized that I was in my apartment. There was no Jack in sight, it had all been a dream...

After that, she layed in her bed thinking of her dream. It had felt so real, the kiss felt so fresh on her lips, she didn't know what to think. But she remembered the feeling she had had while in his arms. It was a feeling of complete calm and safety. She sighed and went back to sleep. Hoping that he would claim her dreams once more.

* * *

YAY!! Ch 1! I hope you guys liked it... i know it was short...the next few chapters will be longer.

Please Review adn if you have any tips for me or any directions in which to take the stry le me know!! Thanks!!!


	2. II Unexpected Visitantes

Author's note: _ok so, no one kill me or anything forgot to put a Disclaimer on the other chapter..Ooops... Well here it is! oh and enjoy the story!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own POTC or any of it's amazing characters..(Although Elizabeth Sucks!)**

* * *

Pirate ont the Loose

II.Unexpected Visitantes.

Jess awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. She still rememvered her dream quite vividly. But she decided to take it as a sign that meant she was moving on and that she would be okay. She got up, and went into the shower. She stayed in there for about an hour... She just loved the feel of the water on her skin and besides it relaxed her. She was thinking of the things she had to do today. Not many, she thoguht, "_I might have time to do some shopping_."

As she got out and started changing, she thought of the night before and remembered how badly she had wished to herself that Jack Sparrow was real or that she had lived in his time at least.  
16th century men seemed more appealing to her than the modern known it all assholes of her day.

_"oh well...nothing i can do about it anyway"she sighed.  
_

As she headed out of her closet, she heard a loud noise coming from her living room.  
It sounded like a man's voice. One in pain at least. She grabbed the baseball bat that she kept in her room for emergencies. She crept slowly towards the door and opened it slowly.  
She didn't see anyone so she slipped quietly out into the living room.

"Bloody Hell.Oi!"

The voice made her jump...It came from behing the couch..she walked around it and raised the bat ready to strike.

"AHHHHHHH, O.M.G..O.M.G!!!" she dropped the bat, hitting the man on a sensitive area. He yelled in pain and stared at her with a curious look.

"You..Y..You are..You are Jack Sparrow!!!"she could barely believe her eyes..maybe she was dreaming again.  
But no..this seemen really really **REAL!.** She could smell his strong scent. He smelled like Rum and gunpowder. A deadly combination but it sent shivers up her arms.

"Ow.." he grimaced as he struggled to get up."No, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. And you are?"

"Umm...I am..I'm Jess..I mean Jessica," she could feel herself blushing and could not help blurting out, "what are you doing here?"

"I dont know, 'Was hoping you could tell me..what is this?,"he asked, picking up the bat.

"Oh, its a baseball bat,"

"Baseball?"he looked cutely confused,"anyway, Last I remember I was being eaten by a big beastie."

"Um...yea I know..," OMG what do I do! Jack Saprrow is standing in my living room.  
Then I noticed the bruises on his body and an ugly cut ont he side of his head.

"OMG, you're hurt!"

"'Tis nothing but a scratch, lass"

"You better let me clean that for you, wait here." I went to the bathroom and got my first aid kit.  
When I walked back into the room, he was touching the couch as if he was looking for hidden traps or something. he sat down as he saw me come in.

"Let me guess, it's not 1648 anymore is it?"

"Um..No..it hasn't been for nearly 300 years.."

"oh"

"Ok let me clean that for you," I reached for the red scarf around his head adn tugged at it.  
It fell of and i started cleaning the cut.

"How did you get hurt, anyway?"

"Jack?," I looked at him and noticed than he was staring at my legs!. I had completely forgotten that i was wearing a denim mini and a blac tanktop. This was way less than he had ever seen woman wearing in his time. At least one he had not slept with yet.

He looked up at me, startled at being caught.

"What was that luv?"

"How did you get hurt"

"Oh, I dont know, part of being eaten alive I guess..."

I finished with his head and went to the kitchen to wash my hands. I felt his gaze following me.  
I went back and satdown and saw him wince as he tried to trun in his seat.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothin.."

"Let me see.. take off you shirt." A mischevious smile played on his lips and he said," No woman is ever able to resist my body."

"HA!"I snorted quite loudly at this. even thoguh **I was** dying to see his body, I only wanted to see the bruises under his shirt. Really! that's all!

"Eww..looks like you have a few bruised ribs..."

He winced as i touched the purplish flesh," ..Careful there, luv."

"Jack?, you don't seem too surprised to be in a different century.."

"Well...once you've dealt with undead pirates, a ghost ship inhabited by a heartless captain, and been betrayed by a woman, there really isn't much to top that.."he said.

"Oh..I forgot what Elizabeth did to you..." I added as an afterthought.

"How do you know about Elizabeth" he asked, alarmed.

"oh, I am...kida saw it.." I said,"Not like I was there but...ohh hold on..."

I went to my room and grabbed the DVD, i brought it to him and waited for his reaction.

"What the..?..what is this?..Why am I on this box?"

"It's a movie. Like a story with moving pictures. It's about you, Will, and Elizabeth."

"Oh..will you show it to me.?" he asked...

"I dont know Jack. I'm not sure if you'd be able to handle it."

"I would! and besides maybe something in it will help me get back to my time."

"ok, fine."i gave up...

I put in the DVD and sat down next to Jack on the couch.

"Bloody Hell!!!" screamed Jack.

And that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter... I dk if i was moving tooo fast. Anyway..any tips and comments are much appreciated.!! **PLEASE R&R** and i will love you forever! lol...

Ohh..and the next chapters will be longer I promise!


	3. III Will to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC...**

* * *

III. Will to the rescue: 

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Ooops, sorry Jack,accident..."

"What the hell are you doing here, William?"

"What am I doing here? I came to rescue you of course!"

"HA! what makes you think I need rescuing, specially from you!"

"Umm, the fact you were eaten by the kracken and I wanted to find out what happened between you and Elizabeth",said Will, despair creeping into his eyes.

"Nothing happened between me and her! She bloody cuffed me to the Ship! It's her fault I'm here anyway..",added Jack angrily.

"So you don't...you don't have feelings for her?"

"Will, do you think I'm the type of man who can stand a woman as uptight and overbearing as Elizabeth?"

"Hey! that's my fiance your talking about.."

"Yeah, your fiance who sent a man to his death and betrayed you. You might wanna reconsider that mate.."

Will sighed and looked around slowly. Then he looked at the girl sprawled on the ground.  
He hadn't meant to hit her with his knapsack but he had been spinning so fast he kinda just let it go. He bent over her and turned her face to his. Wow..she's beautiful...He picked her up and layed her on the couch.

"She'll come to in a bit", said Jack.

"So, what is this place..?"

"From what I gather it's 300 years after our time."

Will's mouth gaped open..

"You know that is very unattractive Turner."

"But I thought you were supposed to be in the Land of the Dead, with Hades and all."

"I thought so too, but no, this is where I ended up."said Jack,"But, how did you get here?"

"I dunno. After I saw you kissing Elizabeth-

"No, _she_ was kissing _me _mate"

"Fine, after I saw that we rowed back and we saw you go down with the Pearl. But then Elizabeth turned to me and she seemed blurry and far away and then I felt like I was being sucked into a whirlpool or something and then I ended up here."

"Yeah, you came out of that black box there. Jessica calls it a TV."

"Jessica? is that her name?"

"Yes, She was about to show me something that she calls a movie? in which-" Both suddenly stopped as they saw the girl shift slowly and open her eyes.

She saw Jack looking back at her and then ...Oh God, Not Orlando Bloom too! He was gazing very intently at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Ummm, yeah thanks..My head hurts a bit though.."she asked.."What happened?"

"Will here, kindly came to my rescue, or so he says, and hit you with his sack of goodies there."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry about that."said Will apologetically. He found himself staring at her. At those long lashes of hers and the chocolate brown eyes looking back at him.

"So you sure you're okay, luv?" asked Jack.

"yes, I'm fine." said Jess. she tried to get up, but immediately collapsed. Good thing Jack was one step ahead and caught her.

"Woa there lass!, I'll take you to your chambers."said Jack

"Thanks" she suppresed a giggle as he refered to her bedroom as her "chambers"

* * *

She moved around in her bed, not wanting to wake up. Oh My God! She had forgotten that she had two extremely sexy pirates sleeping in cots in her living room. She got up and washed. She changed, taking more care than usual to look "casual". Then she put on a bit of makeup, just to make an impression. I t still didn't register to her that two pirates had magically squandered into her life. She couldn't believe it. I better make some breakfast, she thought. 

She walked out onto the living room and smiled at the two men snoring in symphony. Jack was sprawled on the couch, one leg over the ledge and the other hanging off the couch. Will was in a sleeping bag on the floor. _They both look so peaceful,_ she thought.

She headed to the kitchen and took out the pancake mix. She mixed and made some bacon, while a million thoughts crossed her mind. Why are they here? Could they possibly have been sent to her to free her from her pathetic ordianry life? After all, she had always wished that she could be one of them. One of those beautiful ladies. Proper, well mannered, and wearing beautiful gowns. But then she'd shock everyone by falling in love with a pirate, one who would hold her by his side until the end of time. Ha! if only life was really a fairy tale. Or a pirate legend. But then again, she did have Jack Sparrow and William Turner in her living room. She looked around as the men began to wake.

"Oh man, what is that heavenly smell?,"asked Jack in his arrogant but very seductive manner.

"I'm making pancakes with bacon,"she said," but first you both gotta go wash."

"Wash? But I just washed yesterday!"said Jack." Hahaha, don't look at me like that luv, I was jist messing with you."

"They went off to my room and came back shortly lookink clean and refreshed. Jess set down three plates and sat down along with them. Will turned to her and stuck out his palm.

"Sorry we were not introduced yesterday. I am Will, Will Turner."

"Jessica Garcia, call me Jess."she said as she gave him a beaming smile.

Jack watched intently at the exchange. Then commented her on her wonderful cooking. and what were this delicious pasties?

"So, you guys don't know how long you'll be here, right? she asked as they both shook their heads.

"Well in that case, you're welcome to saty here, and I'll show you around town today. But we have to do something about your appearance."

"What's wrong with our appearances?" asked Will.

"Well, this is a different century and you won't fit in. "

"Oh ok."

"But we've gotta start with you hair Jack. It's too..too out there."

"Oh Bugger, I knew you were gonna say that."

* * *

After succesfully, cutting Jack's hair and getting both men into some agrreable clothes(She had borrowed some from a neighboor), they headed to the mall for some shopping. 

"WOW" , both Jack and Will looked amazed as they walked into the mall. Even more than they had, on the car ride, if that's possible. Jack had had his head hanging out the window the whole time, while Will pressed every button on the dashboard.

"Ok boys, to the men's department." she headed to EXPRESS FOR MEN and looked back but noticed that they had fallen behind. _Oh God, they've found Victoria's Secret..._

She walked and grabbed of their arms and pulled them along.

"Luv, do you have any of those?"

"It is none of your business if I do, Jack"

"I believe that's a yes mate", said Jack to Will. They both grinned but then they grinned even more foolishly when a couple of blondes in leather microminis and tight tops walked by. The stupid men goggled at them.

"Oh God, stop it will you? Act your age."she had to admit she was a bit annoyed that their attention was not on her.

"Ok, here we are." she walked aroun and grabbed a couple of pieces fro each.

"Umm..No Will honey, put that back. Hot pink is not your color."

"Ok guys go try these on, and come out so I can see you.." She led them to the changing rooms and gave them the clothes.

She sat down and waited. and waited..and waited... _What the hell are they doing in there.?_

"Jack? Will? hurry up...!"

"mm..Jess, what am I supposed to do with this? " asked Will as he came out barechested and holding a black tie in his hand. She quickly tied it for him, and didn't notice him looking down at her the whole time.

But Jack did. He did not like the way Will looked at her. Jack was the one who saw her first. besides what Jack wants was completely off limits to others. Jack thought to himself. _I want her?_ He couldn't be sure. She was beautiful in every way and there was something about her character that intrigued him. But he knew right away that she wasn't like other women. She wouldnt be satisfied with just a fling, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to either. But this wasn't his time and he had to go back sometime. _Best not get attached_, he thought.

After all the shopping and arguing...because Jack wondered off to circuit city where he, of course, found a plasma screen and had his heart set on buying it. Even though he had no money. Jess finally managed to drag him away by promising to show him her lingerie

"Will you model 'em for me, luv?" asked Jack, with a mischevious smile on his lips.

"Umm..let me think... NO!!!"

"Bugger.." added Jack moodily.

They went home and ordered some pizza. Jess found that the two had huge appetites and ate for a small village. _I'll have to get more food_ she thought. _I'm soo exausted_. It had been a long day, so she said goodnight and went off to bed. Jack layed on the couch and thought about all the wonders he had seen today and what waited for him back in the Caribbean. While Will's thoughts lingered on the beautiful girl. He felt guilty thinking about her, because of Elizabeth. But then again she had betrayed him, so she could do with some suffering.

* * *

Pheww.. Ok that was a lot. Hope you guys liked it! Oh and **PLEASE REVIEW**!!!!! I'd really appreciate it. I'll update soon. Thanks! 

oh..from now on I'll include little comic dialogs like this one.I think they're funny. And yes I will hate on Elizabeth sometimes, cuz seriously..she's a real **Bitch** to Jack... Anyway here it is:

**Smackdown!**

**Jack:** Hey there, lass

**Author:** _(OMG!)_ Hey...

**Jack:** So..you think I'm a sexy beast huh?

**Author:** umm maybe...

**Jack:** _(Winks at her..)_ cuz u know...I think I am too

**Elizabeth:** Pshhh..you wish you dirty conceited scumbag!

**Jack & Author:** Hey!!!

_(Author slaps Elizabeth then runs off to Jack, who puts his arm around her and they walk off towards the sunset...)_

**Author:** Ahhhh, how I hate Elizabeth...jejeje


	4. IV Sorry mate

**_Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I got so excited knowing that at least someone is reading my story. Anyway, here are some answers to some reviews:_**

**bb717 -** _yea, sry about cutting Jack's hair, it is his sexiest feature but i needed to do it for the story line. Besides there's no way that if Jack was in 2007 no one would notice the sexy hair. Girls would be jumping at him..so i need him to lay low. Don't worry it'll grow back._

**Book Lover 7-** _I'm glad to know u hate Elizabeth too! Most people like her but i think she's a bitch...jejeje..(maybe i'm just jealous..but I hope she dies..)_

**SirenoftheStorm-** _Ok, you asked how Will came to Jack's rescue? well, i explained it on the last chapter. After he saw Jack go down with the Pearl, he was sucked in by a mysterious force and brought to the 21st century, he actually was sucked out of the tv;hence Jack arriving first at jessica's house and Will following after. Of course, he's not really there to rescue him, because he's just as stranded as Jack. And also what you mentioned about Jack and Will and their opinions, I will do that but I needed these chapters done with as base work. It'll get better I promise._

**Wow, I've babbled on a bit...Anyway thanks again guys and review some more! It'll make my day! Enjoy!( oh, i forgot, let me know if you liked my little author's humor at the bottom...)**

* * *

Pirate On the Loose

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC..blah blah blah**.

IV.Pirates at the Supermarket:

Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner were sittting on the couch watching the new episode of _Making the Band_. They were hipnotized by the box with little people moving around inside it.

"Wow. I wouldn't mind being stuck in that box, so long as I had those girls for company."said Jack.

"Hahaha, Jack stop being such a pig." said Will, who was also very interested on this box.

Jessica walked into the room. She was going to the grocery store, because let's face it. These two would eat everything edible in the house in a matter of hours. "_Should I bring them with me?"_ she thought_,"mmm..I guess it can't hurt, they can get a feel for how things work around here. Besides, they might burn the place down if I leave them alone here."_

"Hey guys, come on we're going grocery shopping."

"Grocery shopping? Is that where we went yesterday?"asked Will.

"No, that was just shopping. But today we're going to buy food."

"Sorry luv, but I rather stay here with your box."added Jack.

"Jack, i didn't ask if you wanted to go.." oh god, why is he so adorably irritating.?

"All right, fine. But there better be sum rum.. I haven't had a drink for..2 days!!!"

"Omg..it's not gonna kill you to be sober for more than a few hours.." she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"OMG!!!, will you just stay still and bucke up!" screamed Jessica in frustration. 

"NO!, why the hell do you wanna tie me to the chair!, it's a bloody trap..I just know it."

"NO, Jack its so you don't die if we have an accident!"

"Accident! don't worry luv, there'll be no accident as long as Jack Sparrow is around" said Jack

"Jack. will you please just put it on.. remember like yesterday? if you don't then... then.. I WON'T LET YOU HAVE ANY RUM EVER AGAIN!" she added desperately.

At hearing this, Jack became still and gave her the evil eye. He had to admit, without her help there'll be no way of him getting any rum. So he shut up and let her tie him up. He glared at Will, who was laughing at him from the front seat. Since Jack had gotten to ride on the front the day before, Jess had said that today would be Will's turn, since the two were about to start knocking each other up.

"dirty scumbag.."murmured Jack.

Jess got on and started the car. She was taking them to Whole Foods. It was farther away than kroger or publix but she liked it better, plus the food was much fresher.

"Luv, put down the window! quick!"

"why?" she asked. She looked to the side and saw what Jack was looking at. There was a black convertible right alongside them. There were two blondes riding on the front and the third was sitting on the trunk, like she was selling something. Augh...they were all looking over and smiling at Will and Jack.

"Put down the window!, I think they're saying something to me!"

"No, Jack. I'm not putting down the window.."she added in a huff.

"Fine! bloody lass...won't let me have any fun."

At that moment, Will turned on the radio and Irreplaceable by Beyonce was playing.

"How you do that?" asked Will

"I didn't do anything. You turned it on" she said

"Is there a woman in there too?" asked Jack

"No. it's called a radio. It plays songs by sound waves."

"O. Do they play my favorite song? _Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me.."_sang Jack happily.

"Umm..no"

"Ok guys, we're here."

"AHHH. how am I supposed to get out? "said Jack as he struggled to wriggle under the seat belt.

Will being the more clear-headed of the two, saw the red button where it said PRESS and got out of the car. He helped out Jack, who was glaring daggers at him and followed after Jess.

As they walked into the store, Jack and Will jumped as hte sliding doors opened for them. They had never seen anything like it.

"Ok, you two stay close by and don't touch anything. If you want something, just tell me..ok?"

"You hear that, Turner? the little lady says not to touch anything, savvy?" Jess rolled her eyes at him, while he gave her a dazzling smile.

Wow, she hadn't noticed but he really did clean up quite nicely. He was wearing a black shirt, open at the neck with a pair of denim washed jeans. But the way he carried himself, still screamed with arrogance and confidence. It's like he knew he was all that, but he still liked to rub it in people's faces. And there was also Will. He was in a dark blue polo, and a pair of kakhis. They actually blended in pretty nicely.

"Ok, first are vegetables and fruits, I guess" said Jess. she headed to the Greens section pushing her cart and followed by Jack and Will.

"Mmmm..this is good..." said Jack. Jess turned around to look at Jack, and saw him biting into a mango, juice dripping down his mouth.

"Jack!!! eww..you're not supposed to eat in here! You pay, then eat!! augh.." she yelled at him. She grabbed a tissue out of her purse and wiped at his face. Then, she grabbed a bag and put six magoes in there and onto the cart.

"Omg! where's Will?" she asked in panic. She looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. She figured that while she had been distracted with Jack, Will had slipped away. The two were worse than children.

"Jack! help me find Will!" she asked him frantically.

"Oh, dont worry, luv, he'll turn up." said Jack disconcernedly.

Jess walked up and down the aisles with Jack in tow. she finally spotted Will in the Cereals aisle. He was staring at a box in his hand.

"Will!, omg why did you walk off like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"she said as she hugged Will. Jack eyeing her closely.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see around. Jess? why am I in this box?" he said. Jess looked at the cereal box that he had been holding and noticed that it was the new _Pirates of the Caribbean cereal_, the strawberry flavored one because Will was on the front. Jack was blueberry and Elizabeth was prunes and raisins. (lol...sorry. I couldn't resist.! jejeje)

"Umm, well you guys are quite famous around here. You see everyone's seen your story on the tv. So they put your faces everywhere as an advertising tactic."

"We're on the Tee Vee?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I'll show it to you when we get back home." although she wasn't sure if they'd be able to handle it.

They continued with their shopping. Jessica managed to get to the cashier before they piled more stuff onto the cart. The girl at the register was staring at Jack and Will. But she didn't dare ask anyhting.

"The total's $368.94.." she said. Jess grumbled a bit but handed over her mastercard.

"Hey there, luv" said Jack, leaning over the register. The girl looked up timidly at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm Capt-- Ouch! what you do that for?" yelled Jack, for Jess had stepped on his foot.

"Thanks" jess said to the girl and rushed the two out of there. "Jack, you can't just tell anyone your name!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause, there'll be reporters all over and girls throwing themselves at you!"

He smirked, "that wouldn't be that bad, actually."

"Yes it would...Just get in the car okay.?"

"Fine.." said Jack and he slammed the door after getting in.

"A little moody isn't he?" she said to Will, who like any gentleman was helping her load the grocerys onto the trunk.

"Yes, he has his moments."

"Ok. we're done, let's go home and I'll show you that movie."

Will grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "Thank you for all you're doing to help us...I..I don't know how to thank you." he said

His face was just inches from hers, but she just smiled at him and said, "It's okay, really. It's my pleasure". Then she got in the car and a bit later, Will did too. Jack had seen them, on the rearview mirror. He frowned at Will and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He was supposed to be in love with his fiance, for christ's sake! Why was he all over Jess all of a sudden._' I think it's time for a little chat with Turner about boundaries,'_ he thought...

* * *

A/N: i know this is short...but i'm having writer's block..any ideas would be appreciated... please R&R


	5. V Pleasures Unknown

Pirate on the Loose

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC..just this plot:)

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last few chapters! it made my day! This scene is why this story is rated T..so BE WARNED! Not recommended for the faint of herst..lol...**

* * *

V. Pleasures Unknown 

"Are you guys sure you want to watch this?", she asked

"Yes, we're sure," answered Will.

"Alright then...," Jess said as she put in the DVD and played the movie. She sat down in between Will & Jack. The two watched as the opening scene came on. It was windy and really foggy. Two small girls were standing on deck. They were singing Jack's favorite song. But then, a short, chubby man came out and told them not to sing that, because they would attract pirates.

"Gibbs...," said Jack, amazed to see his friend in the movie.

The two sat together for the next two and a half hours in front of the "Tee Vee". They were mesmerized as they saw their lives flash before their eyes, literally.

'Are you sure this is what you want, Elizabeth? After all, he is a blacksmith.'

'No, he's a pirate.' and so Will & Elizabeth kiss and the film comes to a close.

Jess looked at both men and saw Will give a big sigh. He was obviously having some trouble with the whole Elizabeth issue.

"Well, we can watch the other movie some other time, after all you know what happens anyway...since you've been there." said Jess

The credits were coming on and Will walked to the screen. He saw his own name. William Turner-Orlando Bloom. He turned to look at Jess, a questioning look in his eyes. Then a jolt went from the screen to his finger. He jumped, a bit surprised by what happened. He, again, got close to the TV and put his finger inches from the screen. Suddenly, a scene of the Caribbean and Port Royal flashed on. Will's eyes opened wide. He felt a strange surge of enegy going through him. He felt like he was being pulled to the scene. He was being attracted to it, as if it was a magnet. He turned and met Jess's gaze. He stepped in front of her and laid an chaste kiss on her surprised mouth. He heard Jack swear, but merely ignored it.

Will caressed her cheek, then with a mischievious smile and a twinkle in his eye, he again turned to the TV. With his back turned he said, "See ya, Jack."

He touched his index finger to the TV. His finger seemed to have gone through, then suddenly an echoey vibration shook his whole body and the TV set. William Turner disappeared right in front of them.

"Sweet son of a gun!, what the hell just happened?!," said Jack.

Jess was just as astonished as he was. She couldn't believe he was gone. He had come to her world in a..let say..unconventional way. And he disappeared just the same. Soon and without warning. She couldnt help but admit that she had gotten used to him, his warm gaze, dark curly...No wait..what was she talking about? She did not like Will. Yes , he was attractive but not as much as a certain-

"Hello! Ya listening to me Lass?!" said Jack, poking her arm.

"Yes, I am-- Ahhh stop that!"

"Aye, just checking." said Jack, irritated." So I dare say young William is not with us anymore."

"I guess so."

"So...what now?" asked Jack.

"I dont know. It's only sunday so we can do something, but I gotta go to work tomorrow."

To tell you the truth, Jack was quite content that Turner had gone. He had no idea why or how, but he didnt care. It seemed like there was only enough room in this century for just one pirate. And that pirate would be Capt. Jack Sparrow. Ohhh, he just remembered that the lass owed him some rum. His mouth felt a little too dry for his taste, and needed a little liquor, but none of that juice nonsense that Jessica had given him.

"So, Lassie- I need some rum" said Jack questioningly.

"OMG, It's only been three days! and you can't stop thinking about rum!seriously." He infuriated her so much. But she tried to be irritated by him, so that her feelings for him would not overwhelm her. If she let them, she would jump imto his arms in a heartbeat. But no, she was not needy like that.

"I'll get you your rum, you you idiot!" she said, "Im sure if I walked naked in front of him, he would still want the rum," she murmured under her breath.

"What was that luv?" asked Jack. He saw her tense up and his face broke into a smirk as she said "Nothing, I said nothing."

"Of course you did, But since you're so sure I'd choose the rum,, why don't you show me what I'll be missing." He motioned for her to stand in front of him. She gaped at him, but then thought better of it and actually did stand in front of him.

His eyes widened as he saw the determination on her face. She started to slowly pull off her shirt. She was wearing a tight tank top underneath. Jack Sparrow had never seen a woman in such little clothing before. He tried to keep his mouth closed and look like he was used ot it but Damm! it was hard. She started to pull at the string on her jogging pants and- She stopped. A mischiveous look on her eyes.

"There you go Jack, just a little taster." with that, she turned on her heel and skipped off to her bedroom, leaving a hot and very aroused Jack in her wake.

He shook his head to try to clear it. "Oh, Jack. your rum is in the kitchen cabinet. It's called Bacardi." her voice sang to him from the bedroom. He grumbled and walked over to the kitchen.He searched the cabinet and finally found a small bottle of this barcardi stuff. It was clear, he frowned at it.

"So long as it's booze."

He popped it open and took a long swing of rum. It felt so good going down his throat, when suddenly he felt lightheaded and lost his balance, falling to the ground.

"Jack, are you okay?", she said, rushing to his side.

"Yeah Yeah fine..."

"Oh, I should have told you, the liquor nowadays is much stronger than what you had, back in the day."She giggled at her humor.

"I can handle my liquor!, it wasnt that. I just tripped." he said, trying to cover up his embarrasment.

"Ok, Jack. Sure" said Jess, laughing at him.

He didnt know if it had been the rum but a strong need to hold her in his arms overtook him. He reached for her and pulled her towards him. He didn't kiss her. No, but he wanted to. Instead, he just held her in his arms sniffing the sweet scent of her hair. Surprisingly, she didn't push away, but grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and clung to him. He took this as a good sign.

It felt so good to be in his arms. Jessica recalled her dream, in which he held her in much the smae way, except this was real. She sniffed the strong sent of him and felt giddy like a schoolgirl. Slowly she started to get back to her senses. She pushed him away and left him. She walked to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She felt sadness and despair that she had never known before. With her back against the door, she slid down to the floor, with her head in her hands. Oh, God! how she wanted him. But she knew that it was impossible.

After witnessing Will's depart, the reality of the situation dawned on her, hard. She realized that he would have to leave and she would have to let go of him. He would disappear from her life as fast as he had come. From then on, he would only remain true to her on the screen, where she had first fallen in love with him. A small tear rolled dowm her cheek, and she felt his presence on the other side of the door.

"Luv? you alright?" his tone was full of concern, but there was something else that Jess couldnt quite put her finger on. "Let me in."

"No, Jack I'm fine. I just need to be alone." she said through the door. Her tears had started rolling faster and she couldnt help but let out a sob.

He could hear her. She was crying, because of him. Maybe she hadn't like him holding her like that. But he felt the need to calm her down. Anything to keep her from suffering.

"Jess, open the door."

"No, Jack..please just leave me alone." She threw herself onto her bed, unable to contain her sobs.Well, Capt. Jack Sparrow was not one to just turn back and ignore a damsel in distress now, was he?

"Open the door! or I will open it by other means, " he said, an edge to his voice. When he heard no response, he made up his mind to bust throught it. He took a few steps back. Then with swift agility, he rammed his shoulder into it. There was the sound of splintering wood as the door was broken in half.

"What the h-"

"I told you to open the door, but you wouldnt listen," Jack said, as he stepped through . He took in her state. Her eyes were red and puffy and her skin glistened with tears upon it. He walked over to her and started wiping them off with his fingers. Her skin trembled under his touch. He gazed into her eyes and felt lost in that sea of chocolate. Slowly, he tilted her head and placed his lips upon her.

Her lips were warm and soft. He kissed her gently at first, but then with more urgency. A million thoughts crossed her mind. She knew that she should not give in to him like this, because in the end it would only mean more heartbreak. But she couldnt help it. Her mind went blank and she lost herself in him and his embrace.

Jack pulled her to her feet, wrapping his stong arms aroung her small waist. He felt her arms round his neck. A few seconds contact with her was enough to make him jump out of his own skin. The taste of her, hot, ripe, flooded him. He felt like he might go insane because of it. He deepened the kiss and she pressed her body to his.

"Bloody hell" he murmured, as her tight, sexy body pressed and pumped against him. He wanted to feel her skin, hot against his. He moved his lips to her neck. His mouth sucked a moist, warm path from the crook of her shoulder to the curl of her ear.She gasped and her knees started to buckle. His arms held her in place in its strong hold. His hands slipped under her tank top, and he slowed for a moment in order to discard it. She undid the buttons of his shirt and tossed it aside. She felt his chest agains hers. Then, a streak of sweet pleasure shot from her breast to to her belly, obliterating nearly every other sensation in between, as he massaged her breast, hardening her nipple the more.

He liked the feel of the satiny cloth and the feel of the hard pebble underneath. He tried to take it off, but the damm thing was clasped tightly on the back. In a move of frustration, he ripped it down the middle and tossed it aside. Her eyes widened at his action but every thought evaporated from her mind as his mouth came in contact with her breasts. A moan escaped her mouth as his lips ravished her and he tortured her with his tongue. Then, he cupped the other one and tortured her in the same way.

He picked her up in his arms and placed her on the bed. He took off his pants and smirked as her eyes widened at his obvious arousal. He layed atop her, wedging himself between her thighs, with only fabric between them. She let out a shaky breath as waves of pleasure engulfed her. He captured her lips in his and probed at her depths, lost in her sweet kisses. He had never experienced anything like it before, he felt that if he did not have her he would die. It was a mad need that drove him, the need to have her and keep her close. Hell, he might even give up rum, just to have her. And that to Jack Sparrow was monumental.

He traced a path of kisses down her neck and kissed and sucked at her breast as he caressed the other with his long fingers. He reached down and tried to pull of her skirt. But it was difficult for him. So he stopped his sweet torture and undid the buttons on her skirt, and then relieving her off any undegarments. She layed there on the bed, in all her golden glory. He thought he saw hesitation and maybe fear in her eyes, but it all faded in the blink of an eye. She opened his arms for him, welcoming him, and he kissed her deeply. Then he cupped her breast into the heat of his mouth, aroused at the hardness of her nipples. Now, free of clothing, his hand slid down to the haven between her thighs and his long fingers stroked her.

Her back arched at his touch and she plunged her fingers into his dark mass of hair. Moans escaping her mouth more frequently. As he stroked deeper, sweet shuddering spasms rippled through her body. With a knowing laugh, his fingers curled into her petals of flesh parting them.

Jessica flung out her arms to either side and grabbed fistfuls of fabric in her fists, as she braced herself for what was to come. He pressed a kiss to the tender skin, driving her to desperate cries of angst. His tongue was there, with sinful movements driving her mad. Making swirling patterns on her quivering flesh, sucking at her twin mouth. She couldnt handle it anymore and she screamed his name as she was lost in the ecstacy of it. He used it as his cue and finally lowered himself on top of her. Flesh against flesh. His hands braced her thighs as he thrust into the lush wetness he had so ably prepared. She wrapped her arms around him as he started to move inside her, thrusting and withdrawing within. His dark head was bent over her caramel breast, tormenting her to endless heights. She begged again, without shame or modesty, urging him to plunge deeper and thrust harder. He was more than happy to oblige. The waves of pleasure rippled thorugh both their bodies. Each never having experienced anything quite like it. He cried out her name in astonishment. A white-hot orgasm gripped her and her senses dissolved in the glory of it. She was vaguely aware of Jack arching his head back and crying out in the grips of a similar cataclysm. It held them there for an eternity or more. It held them locked together, their bodies straining for more...more...

A final massive shudder gave way to the finer ecstasies of whispered words and urgent, pressing closeness...

* * *

**Ok, there it is chap. 5! This was really hard to write...I was trying to show that Jess knew wat she was getting in to and was against it but she couldnt deny herself the pleasure of being with him. The love scene was really long, i really wanted to portray how important and life changing it was for both of them. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! it'll make my day.!**

**Vero**


End file.
